1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharging head and an inkjet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventional inkjet recording apparatuses (or image forming apparatuses) include those that use droplet discharging heads; for example, an apparatus with an inkjet recording head having multiple nozzles, from which ink droplets are selectively discharged, whereby images (including characters and the like) are recorded onto a recording medium such as recording paper. The inkjet recording heads of this type of inkjet recording apparatus causes a vibrating plate that comprises a pressure chamber to displace, whereby ink filled inside the pressure chamber is made to discharge from the nozzles. A piezoelectric element is formed on the vibrating plate in order to make the vibrating plate displace.